


Dios Personal

by FresaConCrema



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Compatible con canon, Erwin Smith (mención), M/M, erefloch, este shipp necesita contenido en español, fleren
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FresaConCrema/pseuds/FresaConCrema
Summary: Floch nunca había creído en Dioses.Sin embargo los ojos verdes de Eren lo obligan a confiar en la existencia de una deidad.
Relationships: Floch Forster & Eren Yeager, Floch Forster/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Dios Personal

Floch Foster nunca antes había creído en Dioses. De ningún modo, no podría existir alguien que dejara pasar todo el dolor e ira de la humanidad de una forma tan desinteresada y cruel. Así que prefirió ignorar, no pensar en ellos ni imaginar que podrían haber vivido en este mundo y caminado por el mismo suelo. Hizo oídos sordos cuando le hablaban sobre creer en los muros o cuando encontraba a un pastor emocionado en las calles; gritando a viva voz (desgarrando su garganta) que ellos como seres insignificantes, como simples e inútiles mortales debían honores a los muros.

"Maldito loco" había pasado por su mente un par de veces. Floch no creía en tales palabras. Miraba con desprecio a los enormes muros que lo separaban del mundo y a la vez lo protegían de los titanes.

Su madre le dijo una vez que todos necesitaban creer y aferrarse a algo: para seguir adelante en un cruel y despiadado mundo como este, si no en los muros en una creencia personal. 

Pero, a pesar de los consejos de su preocupada madre Floch siguió sin creer, solo siendo fiel a sus propios ideales y a la idea (tal vez) idealizada de un héroe. Idea que murió junto a un hombre llamado Erwin Smith, aunque ¿Erwin alguna vez siquiera fue un héroe? Se pregunto Floch, en lo que pensó serían sus últimos momentos de vida. Floch se arrepintió de seguir al héroe equivocado.

Cuando se levanto del suelo y el paisaje lleno de sangre, tierra y rocas inundo sus sentidos: la ira y el desprecio se apodero de su cuerpo, busco sobrevivientes, gritando, rogando, incluso manchando sus manos de sangre y órganos destrozados, pero, la amarga verdad llego ante él con la misma fuerza que las rocas, ese... ¿Hombre?, No. Ese demonio seguía con vida.

Sujeto las cuchillas con fuerza dispuesto a arrebatarle la vida a ese falso héroe, a ese demonio con disfraz de humano. 

Sin embargo, cuando la tierra tembló bajo sus pies se obligo a apartar la mirada. No mato a Erwin (no tenía la fuerza para hacer eso) y era demasiado pronto, era demasiado bueno de su parte liberar a ese demonio de su propio infierno.

Pronto descubrió que la muerte de Erwin no quedaría en sus manos, que las creencias viven más de lo que viven las personas. Floch quedo muy decepcionado.

Floch fue honesto consigo mismo, había sobrevivido al infierno por mera suerte, por causalidad, una persona como él, que no destacaría entre los demás había vivido cuando sientos de sus compañeros: personas dignas, perdieron la vida. A eso los llevo la fe ciega, la pasión por los ideales incorrectos. Floch, una vez más no supo en que creer.

No lo supo hasta que apareció la primera y única deidad en su vida, en la que creyó con cada célula de su cuerpo y cada minuto de lo que quedaba de su existencia. Una deidad mucho más fuerte que cualquiera y mucho más viva que, la fe en los fríos muros, mucho más bella que la libertad que anunciaba. Además esta deidad tenía nombre y una personalidad definida. Su cuerpo era cálido, sus ojos brillaban como el más abrazador de los incendios y su voluntad era inquebrantable. El nombre de esa deidad era Eren Jeager. Floch se perdió en el momento, recordó que eran cadetes juntos, que el moreno había tenido de las mejores notas de su clase pero ahora, ahora era mucho más que eso, era el Dios del nuevo mundo. No cuando se convirtió en titan por primera vez, mucho menos cuando cerro la brecha en el Muro María, sin duda fue mucho después, pero Floch aún no sabia cuando exactamente.

Eren cambio, su mirada que antes era luminosa como el fuego se volvió fría, igual a un hielo, capaz de hacerte arder más dolorosamente que el fuego. Y ahora Floch no podía apartar la mirada de Jaeger, incluso cuando este lo miro. Cuando Foster se dio cuenta de eso ya era demasiado tarde, porque su fe ya pertenecía a esa deidad.

"Bueno, ¿qué me dices?" 

No fue coincidencia que Eren lo inmovilizara en el pasillo ese día. Buscaba aliados, buscaba a quienes lo seguieran en silencio, sin hacer demasiadas preguntas, sin interponer juicios morales y de ética. Claro, amaba a sus amigos, con quienes había pasado los mejores días de su infancia pero, parecía que ni en ellos confiaba plenamente. Ni siquiera ellos...

Ni siquiera por todo el amor que sentía Eren por ellos les había confiado su plan. Si, quería protegerlos pero, Floch también sabia que incluso contándoles su plan ellos no lo ayudarían, demasiado ingenuos e inocentes para entender el mundo pesimista donde vivían. Ellos no eran lo que Jeager necesitaba pero, ¿Floch lo era?, por esa razón el pelirrojo había sido tomado por sorpresa ante la pregunta de Eren.

¿Qué se supone que iba a responder? ¿Como podía hablar con Eren, con la persona que se había vuelto su deidad y motivo de fe? ¿si quiera podría contener su emoción? 

"No eres como ellos. Lo sé, te he estado mirando" 

Floch contuvo el aire, la voz de Eren era demasiado encantadora, y pensar, que los ojos verdes esmeraldas habían pasado sobre él en más de una ocasión lograba que su corazón latiera con fuerza contra su caja torácica, chocando contra sus costillas.

"¿Cierto?" Eren parece una estatua, demasiado bello, demasiado delicado para ser una persona viva. Él es hermoso. Es todo lo que Foster puede comprender como un simple humano. Es la clase de deidad en la que uno querría creer. Floch traga, mirando esos fríos ojos, podría quemarse por esa mirada helada, quemarse y convertirse en polvo pero, feliz, Floch sería tan feliz. Estaba listo para dejarse caer de rodillas, decirle qué él, un simple humano ahora sera su fiel servidor, que sera fiel a él, a su Dios verdadero "¿Lo estas dudando?" pregunta Eren 

Floch suelta el aire en un largo suspiro.

"¿Qué?" Siente su voz cortarse por segundos "¿qué tengo que hacer?" 

Eren lo devora con la mirada, con expresión fría pero que parece criticar cada parte de su ser. Floch se siente apenado pero aún lo entiende, esta listo, sin lugar a duda, esta dispuesto a aceptar la muerte a manos de esta en ese mismo momento si es necesario. No, no es un humano. Eren es una deidad, un Dios en el que Floch creía.

"Ayuda a revivir Eldia por supuesto, es algo por lo que vale la pena esforzarse y hacer algo" 

Floch entiende, esta dispuesto en convertirse para Eren Jeager en lo que sus amigos nunca serán para él. Si esta listo para seguir a donde sea a esta deidad, de nuevo a un infierno de rocas si es necesario. Porque cree, cree apasionadamente. Y esta no es una creencia basada en otras. Floch tiene fe en esa deidad que Eren Jeager siempreha sido.

"Haré cualquier cosa" responde Floch con vehemencia "cualquier cosa, lo que diga, lo que sea necesario, sin importar lo que cueste" la pasión corre por cada una de sus palabras. Eren hace una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. 

Cuando siente los suaves dedos chocar contra su barbilla, Floch genuinamente se sorprende, no entiende lo que Eren quiere hacer pero el toque hace que su cuerpo tiemble y una descarga eléctrica lo recorra por completo. Se siente mareado, se preocupa, su cuerpo arde y en la periferia de su conciencia puede sentir como sus piernas tiemblan y se vuelven debiles. Eren lo mira, se acerca y en el momento en el que la punta de su nariz choca contra la barbilla de Floch, se da cuenta de que esto es pura provocación. Después de todo, no es lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistirse ante tal deidad. Su inexistente auto control se derrumba, se inclina atrapando los labios de Eren entre los suyos. Los labios del moreno son suaves, esponjosos. Eren huele a manzanas y tierra mojada. Y es increíblemente agradable.

Floch ni siquiera se da cuenta que es un beso al principio, que esta besando a Eren Jeager pero, responde. Cuando la boca de Eren de abre, Floch cree que podría volverse loco, sintiéndose borracho de placer y loco de deseo. Su mente se nubla pero, su cuerpo se siente ardiente. Eren responde, tal vez no con el mismo fervor.

Parece que dura mucho. Floch esta dispuesto a olvidarse del resto del mundo y entregarse por completo a su deidad. Sin embargo, Eren se aleja. La mano del moreno de envuelve en su cuello, obligándolo a quedarse peligrosamente cerca.

"Lo terminaremos después" susurra Eren, Floch puede sentir el cálido aliento chocar contra su piel "pronto".

Floch esta listo para cualquier cosa. No importa, lo que sea, lo que su deidad ordenará. Porque el ya cree. Siente el calor de Eren envolver su cuerpo, el tacto de su mano quema en su cuello, lo derrite.

"De acuerdo" se las arregla Foster para decir, con la voz quebrada de los nervios.

Eren suelta su agarré, alejándose con rapidez entre la obscuridad de la media noche, perdiéndose entre los pasillos. El pelirrojo siente que Eren no se va solo, si no que, lleva consigo una parte de él

Floch vuelve a la realidad, recargándose sobre la pared, recuperando el aire que parece faltarle desde que vio a Eren. Trata de ordenar sus pensamientos, trata de entender lo que acaba de pasar. Su deidad lo ha notado. Su Dios tiene grandes esperanzas en él. Foster siente que romperá a llorar al darse cuenta, pero no lo hace, aguantando sus sentimientos un poco más. Su cuerpo esta caliente, la sangre que corre por sus venas esta hirviendo, las emociones son demasiadas para su cuerpo.

Intenta recordar por mucho tiempo lo que debería estar haciendo, porque todos los pensamientos que invaden su cabeza son solo de Eren y su misión de restaurar Eldia. Jeager, su deidad, lo eligió a él.

"Haré todo. Yo haré todo"

Se repite una y otra vez como un mantra. Recordando el rostro de Eren cada vez más seguido. Sus ardientes ojos verdes en los cuales se congela la determinación y una voluntad demasiado fuerte, sus labios (que al final huelen a manzanas) y también sus manos... 

Las manos que apretaron su cuello con fuerza, como si tuvieran la intención de asfixiarlo de alguna manera pero, Floch se pregunta ¿La muerte a manos de tu deidad personal es un mal destino? 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado! <3
> 
> -con cariño de una fresa-


End file.
